A New Start
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: A new start to life through the characters of Harry Potter. Written for the Hogwarts Online January Challenge.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange by Fantasygirl

**By: Fantasygirl(Prissie )**

**Character: Bellatrix Lestrange**

It was almost New Year. Everyone was making resolutions, planning new starts. That doesn't exclude the villains (in this case Death Eaters). Let's take a look at an example of dear Bella's version of a resolution.

In Malfoy Manor's living room…

Bellatrix Lestrange was pacing up and down the room restlessly while her sister Narcissa Malfoy was seated, an obvious look of concentration and thoughtfulness on her face. Narcissa was gripping a quill in one hand and occasionally scribbling vigorously on a parchment laid on the table before her.

Suddenly Bella stopped and called out, "Cissy, I've finally got an idea."

"Mm," Narcissa answered half-heartedly.

"Cissy, I'm serious over here," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Who are you writing that letter to, anyway?"

"No one of consequence," Cissy replied quickly, hastily rolling the parchment.

"Oh never mind," Bellatrix said. She could've figured out the answer in a matter of seconds, but she wasn't in the mood. She had something much more important in mind.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Bella?" sighed Narcissa. "Does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord's disappointment with your performance on the last mission?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," Bellatrix rushed her words. "You see, the Dark Lord felt I didn't serve his purpose. You know how I _hate_ disappointing the Dark Lord, and he realizes that too, so he's given me a second chance!" Bella looked ecstatic.

"And?" Narcissa urged.

"He's given me another mission. And I don't want to screw it this time. So I've thought through everything carefully. And I came up with a _brilliant_ idea," Bella's eyes flashed with wicked madness.

"Will you just get to the point," Narcissa said, "I've got other things to do."

"Cissy! This is the Dark Lord's mission we're talking about! How can you be so carefree?" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bella," Cissy replied, "It's just that I'm in the middle of something important here."

Bella snorted angrily.

Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to tell me about you brilliant idea or not?"

Bella stared at her skeptically, and then got back to her excited self, "All right. I've decided to use the second chance the Dark Lord's given me for a new start. This shall also be my New Year's resolution: I've decided to change my technique."

"Your technique?" Narcissa tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "My technique in torturing, of course! From now on, I shall try my best to torture my victims mentally, rather than physically," she concluded.

"Why?" Narcissa asked, "I thought you were perfectly content with watching your victims bleed."

"I knoow," Bellatrix sighed impatiently, "Were you paying any attention at all Cissy, or were you just not using your brain?"

Narcissa glared at Bellatrix, annoyed and offended.

"I need to change my technique because the last one was obviously not a successful one!" Bellatrix said in a matter-of-fact tone, "There's just that much physical pain a person's body can take before they finally – you know – die. And that is a double disadvantage. Not only am I not content enough watching them suffer, but sometimes I unintentionally kill them – like on my previous mission, which disappointed the Dark Lord because he wasn't done interrogating the subject! It's a good thing he forgave me." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Now, by torturing my victims mentally, not only do I get to see them suffer longer, but the Dark Lord would also be able to fulfill his purpose as long as he wishes. And when he no longer needs them, I'll kill them physically. Wow, that's a _triple _advantage," Bella cackled maniacally.

"Yes, good for you Bella," Narcissa's face was unfathomable. "But what happens if you over-torture them and they go insane?"

"Nah, that won't happen," Bella drawled, "I know my limits, Cissy."

Narcissa stared at her skeptically, "Yeah, sure you do. Like with the Longbottoms."

"Well that one was intended, Barty persuaded me and he did most of the job," Bella informed Cissy. "And insanity isn't so simply achieved. As for death… Well, let's just say it's easier to kill someone rather than to drive them insane," Bella smiled cunningly.

"Whatever you say, Bella," Cissy said cynically.

But Bella took no notice; she was in an ecstatic mood. "Now I've got _that_ sorted out, I'm going to burn down some Muggle houses, just for fun!" Bellatrix declared. "And I might even try out my new found technique…," she mused, "or maybe not, since it's my New Year's resolution and it isn't the new year yet… Oh, but who cares? I'll just do whatever I like, since this is not an official mission."

Narcissa stared after her sister as Bella left the room, with her loud wild laughter trailing behind, and got back to her letter.


	2. Blaise Zabini by RoseScor90

**By: RoseScor90(Rose)**

**Character: Blaise Zabini**

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Summary: People deserved second chances, but he, he was Blaise bloody Zabini, he required fifth, sixth chances.

He was, he supposed, his mother's son. It had taken her ten trials before she found a husband she didn't feel like disposing off. He, he never made such blasphemous errors; he only ever messed up his life; repeatedly. He only ever committed too many sins, and sought another chance. And got it every time.

The very first mistake he ever committed, was being born in a family of Slytherins; not that anyone knew who his father was. His mother was already in her third relationship by then. Take for example he had been born in a nice little Hufflepuff family, they really wouldn't have expected him to get his arm tattooed as soon as he could walk by himself, would they? Not that he had anything against tattoos but this one in particular, indicated eternal servitude and he was nothing if not slippery.

The second, had been choosing Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. Supposing that he had opted for the other school, he wouldn't have to worry about using the less than approved spells and he most likely could have gotten away with it without a trail of detentions in his wake. Take that day in DADA, for example. They had been practicing non verbal spells and he had simply tried a rather advanced spell. Granted, the spell he had used hadn't been one that had been prescribed in the syllabus but they should have thought of such eventualities before installing a restricted section in the library. But of course, his head of house wouldn't go so far as to give him detention in class. He merely commented on how advanced his knowledge was and finished with how terrifying that spell would be on an opponent when he faced a real duel. Translation, wait till you get the victim alone before you hex him into oblivion.

You think he escaped that little skit unscathed, you're deluding yourself. Of course Professor Snape gave him detention for a night, ruining his perfectly oblivious life. Sometimes, Blaise imagined him to be the root cause for all his sins. Blaise had left the class rather peacefully, which lasted only till he entered the dungeons at seven. He had assumed he would be alone, but the professor, it seemed, couldn't help restricting his torture methods to one student. Atleast, there was only one girl in there and for that, he was a bit pleased. He could always avada her if news got out.

Being assigned to do lines was almost as torturous as being made to listen to Binns' lecture, and as boring, as he found that day. But he had to hand it to the girl, her eyes did not stray from her work, even for a glance at him, which was a miracle in itself. Afterall, he was Blaise Zabini, ladies man extraordinaire, and he was alone with her in the room. A few more minutes passed in that musing before he got fed up with it. Honestly, who could blame him? He was stuck doing lines, _lines_, in a room with a pretty girl. Who could blame him for his next sin?

"Who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Oh, so you are the Loonybin that Draco was talking about. So, how did you get here?"

"I told Professor Snape that the Nargles were infesting his hair. Advised him to laugh a bit more to get rid of them" after that scintillating conversation, Blaise was too dumbstruck to reply. The girl clearly was out of her mind and it would be safe for him to leave the place as quickly as possible.

Having spent the most mind numbing hour of his life, he was exhausted by the time they were allowed to go by a disgruntled professor. Honestly, that man had serious issues with happiness. Not that Blaise didn't, just saying. And that muddling bit of work was what he'd blame his next, fourth was it, sin, on. He smiled at her as he walked past her in the corridor and she smiled her serene smile back at him and that would have been that had he not continued the habit.

All of a sudden he began noticing her in the hallways, in between classes, at the library, everywhere. If he didn't know better he'd say she was stalking him. The other way round wasn't even applicable so he wouldn't go into that. It began as a nod, improved to a wave, increased to a smile and finally ended up in his next sin; talking to her.

Now, Blaise wasn't the kind of person to believe in talk; he set much store by sneers. But it was an education, talking to her. She was never offended by his less than flattering vocabulary and that in itself was something that was new to him. And that, her witchy patience, was what made him talk and argue rather than hex and walk away.

His biggest, and perhaps the most life changing sin occurred during one such conversation. They had again been arguing about who first made the move to get to know the other and it was quite natural, perfectly understandable, that it slipped out that he liked her company. Better than anyone else's atleast, and that was the highest compliment he could ever pay anyone without hurting his conscience. She seemed pleased by his remark at the time, but may be she wasn't all that thrilled, since he couldn't find her anywhere in the castle for the rest of the year. Partly because school broke up within a week after that incident and partly because he had been too busy trying to avert the murderous glances the rest of the school was intent on casting upon any Slytherin in sight.

When he came back to school, thankfully for the last time, she had changed. She was no longer the meek schoolgirl that bore all his insults. There was the seasoned air about her, the telltale sign of the war taking its toll on her innocence. He had no doubt she was behind atleast a few of the demonstrations but he didn't bother warning her. She was in no way innocent nor did he want to be seen with her. He did not care to have unwanted colors painted all over his reputation.

When she disappeared after Christmas, and that fact took nearly a fortnight for him to find out, he felt resigned. Or that was what he supposed he was feeling, because obviously, a Slytherin heart, if ever they had one, was incapable of feeling anything more animated. But there was that odd day when he was lurking in the deserted corridors of the castle at night, when one of his worst sins came to light; he missed her. So startling was the observation to him that he refrained from any contact with any living thing for almost a week before he was able to come to terms with the fact. But of course, fate had no intention of leaving him blessedly to his findings; it just had to bring the war down upon him.

By then, he was so far gone in his sins that he did not even attempt to find a cause for it as he rushed through the expanse of the castle, which was no mean feat let me tell you, in search of her. Neither did he bother analyzing the profound relief he felt as he spotted her among her kin, her band of hooligans as he had termed them. And that was how he spent the rest of the battle, watching her, making sure the odd cheat of a Death Eater didn't attack her from behind. He wasn't involved in the battle because he believed in their damn stupid cause or something. But he was concerned about her. He thought he had a stake in her living, afterall that they had gone through. He wasn't her friend, he never had friends, but she was an ally. And allies must be protected.

As soon as the war was over, it wasn't as if he had expected the outcome to be any different anyway. Frankly, the old coot of a Dark Lord had had no idea how to win. You needed to have people who supported you and backed you, not people who were looking for a chance to run away at the first presented opportunity. And that was precisely why Potter won, as he would claim when he would write his would be world renowned book on the history of wizarding. He almost wouldn't have included that part, he truly would have been content to just turn a blind eye to the whole Potter era but unfortunately, that was the era he belonged to and very regrettably, his wife still considered him one of her closest friends and would have been extremely annoyed had he done as he had wished.

And yes, he did get a girlfriend, fall in love and get married, just like every other human being in the whole wide world. But that would almost not have happened, if she hadn't accepted.

Even so, it had taken him almost a year before she had yielded to be his girlfriend and the incident involved quite a bit of arguing, raised voices and admissions and one singular usage of the L word which he had no intention of owning up to.

But of course, she had always given him another chance. She was Luna Lovegood afterall and she thrived on giving people a new start.

A/n: Hope you liked it!

A/n: Written for the January month collaboration. The prompt was a new start.


	3. James Potter by PeneMuzBubbles

**A New Start**

**By: PeneMuzBubbles**

**Character: James Potter**

'Prongs, for someone who scored ten O. in their Fifth Year and achieved first position in class you're being pathetically dim-witted right now' said Sirius as he glanced up from the newest edition of _Transfiguration Today_. He was lying down on his stomach flipping through the pages of the magazine, not bothering to read any articles but simply staring at the pictures. Matthew O'Conner beamed and waved enthusiastically at him, clutching a golden statue about the size of his hand and seeming exceedingly proud of his accomplishment.

Letting out an impatient sigh, Sirius skimmed through the magazine quickly and without another glance, threw it across the room like a Frisbee as it landed with astonishing accuracy in the dustbin. James quietly remarked of how Moony would be mad at Sirius for carelessly using his possessions. Sirius simply threw him a half hearted glare and rolled out of bed, standing up straight with the posture of a Black. With a sweeping glance of his room, he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and swished it muttering an incantation to clean up the messy room. He smiled proudly at his work and went over to every window, pulling the curtains apart from each other and letting the room bask in the sunlight.

James groaned from the corner and spoke, 'Padfoot, a little help would be appreciated!'

'Look mate, judging by your last encounter with her, I'm guessing it's going to be a little, actually scratch that, _very_ hard to win her affections. I mean is it even worth it?' asked Sirius.

James' face was as set as stone and his eyes were hard as he snapped, 'Of course it is, Padfoot. Why else do you think I've been pining after her so long?'

'No need to be grouchy' said Sirius in a sing-song voice. He then went over to his open trunk on the foot of his bed and fished out a large red quaffle, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder to where James sat.

James caught the quaffle with his right hand attempted to juggle single-handedly. 'I just can't win with her, I mean she's not even giving me any hints or chances to get her to like me'

'Wow, you really _are_ dim-witted. So you mean to say, all these years when she's been complaining about you're arrogance and bullying to your face you mean to say you never actually listened?' asked Sirius, taken aback.

Scrunching up his eyebrows, James nodded slowly. Sirius let out an impatient breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his violet eyes.

'Prongs, where's your diary?' he asked.

'It's not a diary, it's a manly journal!' blushed James.

'I don't care. Where is it?' snapped Sirius as he reopened his eyes. James shot him a quizzical glance and asked him why he wanted it. Huffing, Sirius pulled out his wand and spoke.

'_Accio _James' Diary'

A small navy book came whizzing towards Sirius from inside James' schoolbag. Sirius quickly grabbed the book mid-air and flipped through the pages finally settling on one. He cleared his throat and recited, 'Dear Diary –'

'Hey!' lunged James from where he sat, Quaffle forgotten. Sirius quickly dodged him and wiggled his brows. 'I thought it was a "manly journal" Prongs, does this mean you're going to confess that you really are a girl at heart?'

James growled and aimed a hex at his best friend who simply reflected it with a flick of his wand.

Sirius spoke up again. 'Right, where was I? Oh, yeah. Dear Diary, I'm screwed. Lily hates me, see, we were by the beech tree when we saw Snivelly and strode up to him, hexing the pants off of him. And I mean that literally. Then Lily came up and starting yelling about how I should leave him alone. I didn't however, and things went downhill from there. She screamed at me saying that she hated my messed up hair, that I bullied everyone unnecessarily, and worst of all, she called my snitch stupid!'

'Sirius-'

'Ah, mate. See, that's where you went wrong. You clearly never process anything she says do you? All you've got to do is change'

'Change?' James inquired.

Sirius tipped his non-existent hat and inclined his head. 'Aye. Firstly, stop playing with your snitch and shoving it up her face. Secondly, stop bullying everyone. After doing it constantly for six years, I have to say I am getting a bit tired of it.'

James arched an eyebrow, 'Even Snivelly?'

Sirius scowled to himself then shrugged, 'He's an exception, as I was saying. And lastly, stop giving her attention.'

Both eyebrows raised above hairline, James gaped, 'But that's like ignoring her! What do you want me to do, pretend as if I'm shunning her from my world?'

'No' frowned Sirius. 'Stop giving her attention to the extent that it become too much to bear. Stop asking her out dramatically. Lily's not a typical girl'

'I gathered that much' said James dryly.

'See the trick is, do little things to make her notice you. Stop sending her bloody love notes in class or whatever. Instead send her notes once or twice a week asking her to explain you what the teacher said. For instance; you suck at charms don't you? So when Flitwick's back is turned, toss her the note asking her if you should flick your wand instead of swishing it. That'll make her think as though you're actually paying attention to the teacher for once, and it would compliment her indirectly because you're asking for her help meaning you're basically telling her she's smart without announcing it for the world to hear' said Sirius smartly.

James lips twitched as if to grin and he inclined his head, telling Sirius to continue.

'Also, help her out. Offer to carry her bag during classes, if she trips then help her up without making a big fuss and when she can't get a transfiguration question then show her how to do it. Then compliment her to her face, say stuff like 'Lily, you're hair looks really nice today, did you do something new with it?' or 'Your eyes are really pretty' and then go on describing them with every complimenting adjective you can think of. Finally, stop ruffling you're bloody hair. It annoys her to no end. Believe me.'

After a second's pause, James stood up from his position and clapped Sirius on his back, 'Thanks, Sirius. I'm going to go try that out right now' and without another word, he disappeared out of the dormitory.

Sirius grinned to himself and glanced at Moony's bookshelf before taking out a Quidditch magazine. Upon opening it, he realized the book held nothing about the sport, but pictures of muggle women. Grinning devilishly, he flopped down upon Peter's bed and murmured, 'Naughty Moony, just wait till I get my hand on you'

He was about to close his hangings and lie down when he heard a thump and soon afterwards a girl screaming, 'JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN OR I'LL-'

'Ah, young love.'

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

'Alice' whined Lily.

Growling, Alice grabbed her redheaded friend by her gloved hand and pulled her towards the direction of the common room where she was sure the Marauders were residing.

'Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me?' yelled Lily into her ear. The measly redhead had scrunched her nose in distaste as her best friend dragged her 'round Gryffindor Tower.

'You, Lily, are going to go up to lover boy right now and ask him straight out whether or not he will accompany you to Hogsmeade' snarled Alice.

'Wh-NO! Alice, _Let Go Of Me!'_

They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and Alice turned to her, 'Why are you so scared? Find your Gryffindor courage and go ask him out!'

'No, Alice, what if he says no? He's gotten over me, I now it! He hasn't asked me out since term started!' sputtered the redhead, her almond eyes widening a bit.

'That's because he's scared Lily! He's scared of asking you out, thinking that you might say no again!' screamed Alice, losing her temper.

'I-I can't, Alice' whispered Lily and her friend let go of her arm, yelled the password at the Ft Lady and disappeared into the common room, leaving behind her redheaded friend.

But not before she replied saying, 'If you don't do it now, you'll regret it'

The Portrait of the Fat Lady sealed shut as she realized Lily wasn't going to go in. A minute passed in silence when Lily spoke, 'He never will love me'

It was a rhetorical statement but the Fat Lady still answered, 'Dearie, you have to try'

'But he'll say no!' insisted Lily.

'You have to find the courage to ask him. If you love him, you will… you do love him don't you?'

'Of course, but I can't.'

'So far you've got me convinced it's just a passing fancy'

'It's not' stated Lily heatedly, 'I love him. I love his hair, his adorable eyes, the way he talks, the way he makes me feel safe, the way he bites his lip when he's trying to solve a problem without realizing it, the way his eyes twinkle when he's happy, the way he gives me a smile that makes my heart melt, I- I love him'

'Then go get him' smiled the Fat Lady encouragingly and opened the portrait door, allowing Lily access into the common room without password. Nodding her head slowly, Lily smiled gratefully at the Fat Lady before climbing in. She barley walked in five paces when she spotted the Marauders sitting by the window. She noticed them sitting in a huddle, whispering excitedly to themselves. She noticed how he smirked triumphantly then leaned back in his chair before turning to catch her gaze. His eyes feasted on hers for a moment before she made her decision.

She walked up to them and came to stop by where he was seated. All four of them noticed her and she inclined her head in hello to the three.

'All right, Potter?'

His lips quirked in a way she had gotten used to love and his mouth moved as he talked.

'Perfect, Evans'

A minute passed before she realized she was staring at his lips. She cleared her throat and her eyes darted out the window.

He noticed her attire; she was dripping wet, dressed in leather pants, a large hoodie and suede boots.

'Why're you wet?' asked Sirius.

She turned to look at him before smirking as if she was hiding a secret.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out'

'Aw, c'mon Evans' whined Sirius, flicking his hair out of his eye.

'Yeah, tell us. Did Peeves push you in a rain puddle?' asked Peter.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

'Tell us, why don't you?'

This time, _he_ had asked.

She turned to look at him, appraising him slightly before she grinned devilishly.

'I will if you go out with me, Potter'

_Well, that tended to come out louder than I intended it to_.

By now, the whole common room was quiet as she closed her eyes in embarrassment and her skin burned. She peeked one eye open to asses him. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was gaping. Automatically, she leaned over and closed it for him before realizing what she was doing and snatching her hand back.

He cleared his throat and spoke as if he could not believe what he was saying, 'All right Evans. You've got yourself a date'

She nodded and turned back, realizing there was nothing to do and walked towards the girls dormitories, taking each step while realizing the common rooms eyes were upon her. Suddenly, she heard a swoosh before a pair of familiar arms grabbed her waist and swung her in circles. She giggled, which was an uncommon feat, and leaned her head against his well-toned chest. He nested his furry head on her shoulder, making her shiver with pleasure.

'Finally' he breathed.

Finally, she agreed silently in her head.


	4. Teddy Lupin by KittyIheartu

**His Wedding**

**By Kitty-Iheartu (Kat)**

**Character:Teddy Lupin**

"We have an announcement to make," Teddy said standing up in the middle of dinner like the rude thoughtless man he was. Victorie, my super perfect cousin stood up too holding onto Teddy's arm like the leech she was.

"We are getting married," Victorie nearly screamed as she jumped with pleasure. Fleur immediately jumped up and hugged her daughter while Bill sat white face and starred at  
Teddy before rising as well to congratulate them. I noticed however that Rose and Lily were not looking at Teddy and the super slim perfect Victorie, but instead at me.

"When is the wedding?" my dad asked shaking Teddy's hand.

"31st of December," Teddy replied, My jaw dropped without my control, it was only August. I could feel the tears reaching my eyes, I quickly regained my composure something that I did surprisingly well these days, but choose to tune out as everyone congratulated them and started planning the wedding.

The reason for my strange mood was that Teddy had declared his undying love for me about three months ago when Victorie accused him of cheating. True, he did kiss me a few times when they were together but that was all. However, after declaring his love for me I gave him exactly what he wanted, and like the dog that runs through his veins he left me, and ran back to Victorie declaring his love and promising to never hurt her again.

I know that I have been childish these past few months, thinking that by some luck he will change his mind and remember his love for me. Of course I am also convincing myself he loved me at some point in his life. I know neither of them are true, I know he would never understand how much he hurt me. But I can't let him go.

Lily and Rose of course know about my insane infatuation for Teddy and what he did. Which makes this moment in my life all the more fun. Thankfully in a week I am back to school. Which I have taken a very steady focus too after being away. Which you can't blame me for, seeing as I have seen nothing but Teddy and Victorie suck each others faces the whole summer.

I stood up quickly and ignored everyone who tried to call me back, really it was only Rose and Fred but that doesn't matter, I mean I had a lot of packing to do.

…...

The wedding came around to quickly and before I knew it I was in a nice red dress sitting at the Burrow with my whole family and sharing a big Christmas dinner. Which seemed to be upsetting Teddy quite a bit. He sat back in his chair arms crossed tightly over his chest and was sighing every time someone started up a new conversation. What right did he have to be angry? He was getting married in six days.

As the night drew on everyone moved into the lounge and I as usual stayed with mum and helped clear up the kitchen. Soon Grandma and Mum left the room chatting and I was left to put away the last of the plates. Unfortunately that was when he entered the room sulking, his mood changed a bit when he saw me, he proceeded anyway to sit down in the chair at the table and sigh loudly. We hadn't talked much since he and Victorie got back together. I tried to ignore him the best I could be he had other plans.

"Almost over," he said. I was really stumped, he knew me so well, I turned around and sighed.

"What is?" I asked foolishly.

"This day, then we can get back to my day," he said picking fluff off his jacket.

"I'm sorry, you are grumpy today because it is not about you?" I asked astounded at his selfishness.

"Well I am getting married in Six days," he said. I couldn't believe my ears, but so much of me tried to see the good in him, tried to see why he was acting this way. I mean it could be cause he was nervous, or maybe he was having second thoughts about marrying Victorie. There were so many explanations for his reasoning, so I didn't say anything, who was I to but into his life. Instead I just walked away letting him think more, cause just maybe he would finally decide to choose me over her.

…...

The blue of the dress caught my eye as a cloud uncovered the sun and it shone quickly into my window. I think everything today was trying to make me think again about not going. But really I had far too much work to do to attend a wedding.

I am so stupid, I don't want to watch him get married, I don't want to here him take his vows for Victorie. So instead I starred at the parchment angry at him, angry at myself, angry at Victorie and angry at the idiot knocking on my door.

The door opened and of course it was Teddy. I sighed and looked back down uninterested in listening to what he had to say.

"I heard you don't want to come," he said leaning against the door frame and starring at me. He was already dressed in a suit and looked positively amazing. I continued however to stare at the paper I was writing.

"Can you blame me?" I asked. Teddy didn't answer straight away but instead moved into the room and to the dress.

"It would be a shame to let this go to waste," he said. "Plus you would look amazing," he said. Was he serious today of all days. It was bad enough I had to spend my new year at his wedding but he was trying to flirt too.

"I have a lot of work to do," I said angrily.

"So I will see you there?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes," I said bluntly and he went to leave. When he was at the door I got my courage back. "You are the biggest jerk I know," I said angrily. Did I mean that? I guess so because I could feel the venom even in my own voice, it made him turn around though.

"Why?" he asked. I had felt this angry pressure against my feelings for so long that it was so easy to have a go at him.

"Why?" I asked back so angry I was nearly lost for words. "Let's just forget that three months ago you declared your love for me, but then you took my innocence. Then you dumped me to go back to Victorie, who is my cousin. What part of that makes you not a Jerk?" I asked annoyed and now for some reason standing up and starring at him.

"You were the gullible child," he said flatly. I just scared at him completely lost for words now.

"Get out," I said angrily and he shrugged and without another word left. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes. But I wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. So instead I got dressed and headed down to the ceremony.

…...

I was sitting alone at my table when Rose and Lily joined me. I was sloshing a glass of orange juice around and lost in my own world letting the music take me away.

"Well Hello," Lily said once I had come back to life and stared at them.

"Hi," I said softy still thinking clearly about everything that had happened in the past few days.

"We were wondering if you were going to stand up and make him choose you," Lily said with a slight giggle.

"Or maybe you are still plaining to sabotage them," Rose said looking around at what I was looking at.

"I have been thinking hard about everything that has happened," I said slowly trying to choose the right words. "I have decided this was all very good for me. I mean in ten minutes it is the new year. I say it is time for a new start," I said with a smile.

"Really?" Rose asked quite shocked at my decision.

"Yea. I have gone after teddy for so long I have pushed so many people away. Now he is married I have no chance, I guess I just needed that wake up call," I said with a sigh. I was not stupid I new it was not going to be that easy but even yelling at him made me feel a less of a connection to him. So maybe I could really do this.

"I think that sounds perfect," Lily said and held up her glass right on midnight. "To a new start," she said. We all knocked our glasses together and agreed happily. It was going to be the worse, hardest and precious year of my life, and I couldn't wait.


	5. Fleur Delacour by Liz

**By: XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX (Liz)**

**Character: Fleur Delacour**

I woke up because of the loud voices I heard downstairs. I rubbed my back, sore from the lumpy bed I slept on. I've been here on the burrow for almost half a year now and my back is not yet used to the old mattress. I looked at my wristwatch it's already past eleven in the evening.

'What's zat ruckus about?' I asked myself. I opened my door and went down to the Burrow's living room to where the commotion was.

I could already hear Mr. Weasley's attempts to calm down Mrs. Weasley. It must be the twins, maybe another one of there Weasley inventions made to make other people happy and Mrs. Weasley furious.

"Molly, darling... Please calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" They were having a heated argument to take note of my presence. I feel like intruding, I don't want to make Mrs. Weasley more upset with me so I started to retreat back to my temporary room. I remembered my first day here in the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was more than kind to welcome me to her home with open arms but I, being so insensitive and blunt spoke up my mind about their house, complaining about it's shabby appearance, limited space and almost everything I could see and compare it to where I've grown up. I expected them to understand me and change for me, but I was- am wrong to believe that. I should be the one to change for them, I shouldn't have expected everything to be my way. I know Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and their friend, Hermione, don't like me at all. I tried to please them by helping out around the burrow or in the yard. But I always end up making everything worse. I can even imagine Mrs. Weasley try to replace me with Tonks... as Bill's soon-to-be bride. I don't know if this is real... I started to quicken my pace back to my room, I don't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Bill! My poor child... bitten!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. I couldn't believe my ears. I heard wrong. I started to go up again but slowly. Bill can't be in trouble. He's at Hogwarts.

"Molly..."

"My poor poor Bill." Mrs. Weasley started another row of wails.

"Bill?" I asked. My voice is throatier than usual. "Iz... Is... Bill?... Is 'e?" My voice is shaking from fear. I could never imagine Bill dead. I looked at Mrs. Weasley who did not want to look me in the eye, through her deep frown I can sense she didn't want me to here down with them.

"Where's Bill?" My voice is firmer.

"He's..." Mr. Weasley started. His voice is soft and sad, like something's wrong. I remember that tone, that's the tone Bill would always use when something's bad happened and he didn't want to tell me. My heart is racing faster.

"I'm going now." Mrs. Weasley quickly said. She put on her cloak and secured her wand in her hand.

"I'm coming weeth you." I said and catched up with her, I know she's going to where Bill was, and no matter how awkward it is to go to where that place is with only her, I'll endure it. After all, this is for Bill. I grabbed my coat from the Weasley rack and as we stepped outside of the door I could feel the cold wind touch my bare skin.

"With only wearing that?" Mrs. Weasley sounded like she couldn't believe I would go out looking like a mess with only an old pair of shorts and a sweat shirt and a dirty coat to top it off. I know she thinks I'm shallow, maybe she does have a right to think that way because of how I acted and how I insulted her home. She didn't wait for me to respond as she apparated.

"Fleur, she's going to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley informed. I nodded at him and apparated too. I could see Mrs. Weasley a few meters away from me, walking fast headed to Hogwarts. I couldn't do anything but follow her. And I felt somebody rush past through, it's Mr. Weasley he chased after his wife. I tried to catch up with them but Mrs. Weasley was running very fast. I felt numbed. I couldn't feel anything. I wanted to cry as we walked over to where the hospital wing was. I forced myself to speak 'Please wait.' but I seemed to have lost my voice. I don't want to look at my face, as I know I look like I've seen a ghost. When we finally stopped that's when my heart stopped too. I don't know what to expect, I told myself everything's going to be okay. But in reality I know it's not. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and came rushing in.

"Bill" I heard Mrs. Weasley whisper. I could sense in her voice she's crying. "Oh, Bill..."

When I entered the room, I couldn't see anything else except for Bill's mutilated face and injured body. I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat. My heartbeat felt like... dying. Bill looked hurt and dead. I don't know what to say. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks. . . . It's not r-really important. . . but he was a very handsome little b-boy . . . always very handsome . . . and he was g-going to be married!" I heard Mrs. Weasley say. Did I hear her correctly? I can feel my blood boil and my heart race again.

"And what do you mean by zat?" I barked as I took some steps forward. Making sure she can see me and make eye contact. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ginny snicker at me. She seems to know something I don't. "What do you mean, ' he was going to be married?'"

"Well -only that-" She added hastily. What is she playing at?

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" I couldn't stop myself from yelling. Bill and I have been through more things together. We only dated for one year but that one year proves a LOT. And I know Bill, he would never stop loving me. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I -" meant, because I meant you wouldn't want him anymore because he's not good-looking enough anymore.

"Because 'e will!" I yelled. I know she doesn't like me but that doesn't mean she can think Bill and I wouldn't love each other any more. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," She said softly. I wiped my tears abruptly and looked at her again waiting for her to continue."but I thought perhaps - given how - how he -" looks? I never loved Bill for his looks. I love him for being Bill. The Bill that always made my day. The Bill who cheered me up when I was down. The Bill that would still think I'm at my prettiest when I'm at my ugliest state. And the Bill that would forever be the one to love me and me to him.

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" I said as I shifted my look to Ginny and Hermione, who I caught of guard, then I looked back at her. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" I added quickly and went my way to Bill and grab the bad-smelling ointment she's using to treat Bill's wound. We were all silent for a while. I dabbed the ointment on Bill's face slowly. I love you. I stopped for a while and look at his face. They are just wounds, I wouldn't give a damn about them.

Then I felt somebody hug me.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," Mrs. Weasley said. Her head rested on my head, in a motherly way. "has a very beautiful tiara - goblin-made - which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair." She hugged me tighter and I can fill her tears pour down on my face. She started crying again, but this time silently. She didn't let go of me yet.

She's finally accepting me. I stood up, startling her, and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Molly" I said through my tears and shaky voice. This is what I've been craving for my whole stay in the Burrow, and God knows how much I regret being so assuming at my first few weeks at their home. I felt a big burden was off my shoulders.

"Call me Mum."

"Thank you." I once again said. I was thanking her not just for the tiara, but for the new family and for the new start.


	6. George Weasley by Shockin'BlueEyes

**Hysterics **

**By: Shockin'BluEyes(Isa)**

**Character:George Weasley**

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I want to.

The morning sun entered through the curtains, and her long black hair fell around her head like an halo, the soft light gave her mocha skin a surreal glow. George looked at the sleeping woman beside him and slowly traced with his finger the line of her spine, lingering just above her hips and then retracing it back up again.

He didn't know how much time he'd been awake, but it hardly mattered. Time didn't matter right now.

'You're really beautiful, you know?' he said, and though her eyes were still closed, she laughed quietly.

'And you're cheesy' she replied, and he grinned, not bothering to reply.

It felt somewhat strange, grinning freely again, after so much time without even the hint of a grin.

Sure, he had coped with Fred loss's much better than expected, but that was just a façade, he had still cried himself to sleep every night for months, alone on their, _his_ flat, curled up in his bed clutching Fred's pillow. Pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't figure out what to do to keep going, now that he was gone.

It was so typical it'd made you laugh if it wasn't so tragic. Twins, practically joined at the hip, who kept no secrets from each other, lived together and had fulfilled their dream of owning a successful shop, and suddenly, bam! One of them dies in a battle, fighting for the freedom of the world he loves.

How very tragic.

How very cliché.

How very pathetic.

Those were the three words that had defined his life for almost six months. Tragic, because he was overflowed by the amount of regret and sorrow for Fred's death, cliché because it was just so typical that the one he cared the most, the only one that understood him, had to die, and pathetic because he every time he heard the name Fred in the street, or in the Wireless, he would turn around so fast his neck would crick and search frantically until he realised nobody would ever call his brother, because he had died, chucked it, snuffed it, shrivelled up, done in; he was pushing daisies, six feet under…

P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C.

'George?'

Angelina's voice shook him out of his reverie, and he smiled at her.

'Yeah?' he tried to sound nonchalant, but Angie raised an eyebrow at him.

'Why were you staring at the bedside table like you were unravelling the secrets of the most complicated thing on Earth?' she said, softly tracing his jaw with her fingers.

'It is indeed a very interesting table, Angie, if I must say'

'Yeah, right. Well' she craned her neck to look at the table on her side of the bed 'apart from its shocking red colour, I don't see what's interesting in it' she looked back at him, 'It's the same colour as your hair' she reached out and ruffled his already ruffled hair and leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned.

'And I'm the one who's cheesy?'

She scoffed.

'I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be cheesy'

He laughed, and yet again, was pulled into one of his deep train thoughts.

He had not laughed again until almost Christmas, when returning home from a trip down Diagon Alley to buy some owl treats for his new owl (who he had named, no surprise, Gred), when he had collided with someone and both of them had fell to the floor, on a heap of snow. He had been ready to give a curt apology and go home, when he realised the person that had fallen on him was Angelina, and it turned out he hadn't gone back home until late that night, after a delicious homemade dinner in Angelina's flat and a promise to meet up sometime next week (just to catch up, not like a date. Just two old friends with a common, ehem, dead friend, who wanted some company)

And the next week they set up another time to meet up again, and then the next week, and then it was two times a week, and then she started coming into the shop for lunch, and suddenly he started wondering if maybe it was okay to smile again, to live fully again.

And so on New Year's Eve, he had made a promise to himself (New Year's resolution? Not at all. He hadn't even noticed it was New Year's Eve. Fred had been always the most organised of the two), and decided to try and live fully again, with Angelina by his side. And to be honest, it had worked out wonderfully.

And there he was, two weeks later, lying on his bed, with Angelina snuggled on his side, and he was grinning like a fool and feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life, not even when Fred was alive (and that was a first)

'You know? I think I'm a little bit hungry' he said to Angelina, and she rolled on top of him, her long dark hair touching his chest.

'Hungry for what?' she whispered, and he opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment his stomach growled loudly.

Angelina broke off in laughing and rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud, and George started laughing too, perching over the edge of the bed to look at her. She was sprawled on the floor, sheets tangled around her and her hair sticking out at odd ends, eyes watering with mirth.

And on that cold January morning, with the sun coming from the window, completely naked and laughing his head off, listening to the sound of the laughter of the girl, that from now on, would plague his dreams, he couldn't help but think that Fred would've been proud of him.

For getting Angelina.

For laughing again.

For living again.

For his new beginning.

Written for the January monthly challenge in the Hogwarts Online forum, with the theme 'New beginning'

So, Like it? Please review!


	7. Lily Luna Potter by Sophie

_**By: Sophie (HeartofPaperBloodofInk) - Slytherin**_

**Character: Lily Luna Potter**

_Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart  
I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defences  
Scattered on the ground. _

_-Hello – Kenny Chesney -_

Lily knew that he had been trying to persuade her to marry him for years, dropping little hints since she was eighteen, fresh out of school and eager to explore the world. She had laughed at him, kissed him on the cheek, and left to catch her plane without a goodbye.

She had known him forever, since she was born in fact. He was eleven years older than her, her father was his godfather, the only father he had ever known. He had been there, through all the tears she cried growing up, watching over her, keeping her safe. He had been the one she had turned to when she was so scared about starting Hogwarts. He was her friend, her best friend; the one she could rely on for anything, the one she knew would be there for her, no matter what.

She was the spitting image of her grandmother, tall, red hair so dark that it appeared almost mahogany in some lights, her green eyes always alive and sparkling. She lit up any room that she was in, her laugh causing anyone who could hear it to feel happier. She thought he was beautiful, his always changing hair, that blue colour that he normally kept it at, so vibrant, so alive. His eyes were constantly changing, like the flashing lights at the funfair, green, then blue, then purple, then yellow, forever changing in a swirl of colours. He didn't see his beauty like she did though, thinking that the colours made him a freak, made him different. The memory of his hair changing to a dull brown and his eyes to a dull grey as she left to catch her plane would be forever burnt into her mind, haunting her dreams every time she dreamt of him.

She was exploring the world, a new country every month, travelling always be plane, never by Floo or Portkey. She wanted the thrill of flying over the mountains, landing in a country with hordes of other people. She liked the way her Muggle passport was filling up with foreign stamps, Greece, Russia, America, New Zealand, becoming thicker and thicker every time she journeyed on a new adventure, discovering a new country, and new culture every time.

She wrote to him, telling him of her exploits, asking how things were going back home. His replies were never long, short terse replies, giving little away about how he was, what his feelings were. She supposed that that had something to do with the fact that she told him they could talk about marriage, about her settling down, when she came back, when she had explored the world. She hadn't come back yet though, and he knew that he would never be able to persuade her to.

She had to be free, she had to explore, she wasn't ready to settle down yet. She wished that there was some way that she could delete herself from his memory, because she knew he would be hurting, and she couldn't bear to see him in pain. He thought that his love was unrequited, and she knew from experience that unrequited love hurt. She didn't want him to feel the pain in his heart that she knew he would be feeling, because as much as she didn't want to marry him, she didn't want to hurt him either.

The problem was that he wasn't going to go anywhere. He was stuck in a dead end career, and sure, maybe he could afford a nice house, but he wasn't going to explore the world. He thought the fact that he loved her was enough, but to her it wasn't, and it could never be. She had to spread her wings, she wanted to fly, she wanted excitement she didn't want to settle down, especially with the boy she had known for her entire life, the boy who had played in the sandpit with her when she was in kindergarten, the boy who was her _best friend_.

She finally finished travelling the world, she had exhausted all the places that she had had any desire to visit, and she suddenly realised that the place she was longing for was home. Not home with her mother and her father, but home with Teddy, the boy she loved with all her heart, even if she had only just realised it.

She came back one night, a hot, humid night in mid July, turning up on his doorstep with a suitcase and a smile, asking if she could stay for just a few days. He said no, tried to slam the door in her face, but then she said those two little words:

"Please, Teddy?"

He hadn't heard her say his name for three and a half years, and with that one word she knocked down all of the barriers he thought he had built up in the time that she had been gone. He opened the door wider, and took her bags from her, staggering a little from the unexpected weight. She walked through his apartment, remaining silent, her expression giving away no hints as to what she thought about it.

"Well?" he prompted, not sure he was going to like what she was going to say. He had designed it with her in mind, not that he was going to admit that to anyone.

"It's lovely," she said vaguely, not really concentrating on what it was she was saying, too tired to think straight.

Three days later she heard him come home whilst she was still curled up on the sofa, half asleep and dreaming about what it would be like if she did tell Teddy that she loved him, if she did marry him. She had one arm thrown out over the side of the sofa, and she had left the TV playing to itself in the corner. He picked her up, and carried her through to the guest bedroom, Lily turning a little, half asleep, to bury her head in his shirt, revelling in the feeling of his arms around her. He layed her on the bed, and gently pulled the covers up over she. She turned over, mumbling incoherently. She woke up slightly smiled, and thanked him.

"Thanks," she mumbled, reaching out and patting him on the head, missing in her half-asleep state, and hitting air instead. He chuckled softly, and tucked her in slightly tighter. He looked down at her sleepy face, brushing her hair out of her face lightly. She smiled at him, lopsided and tired.

"Love you, Teddy," she mumbled, turning over and falling back to sleep.

He smiled, large and happy, his first truly happy smile in three and a half years. In her sleep, Lily felt him place a kiss on her forehead, and she knew that she had made it.


	8. Regulua Black by wisegirlweasley

**A Second Chance**

**By: wisegirlweasley**

**Regulus Black**

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as fond of my family as people seem to think. Well, not most of it. I still love my older brother, although I don't really think that he returns my affections. He never believed in what I was doing, back in the good ol' days. He always _was _right.

All my life, I'd been pressured into Dark Magic- not that I was unhappy. For a large portion of my life, that's what I wanted. I looked at my brother with scorn, remembering the shrieks and howls of my mother when she heard of his many exploits. I loved being the favorite, being surrounded by people who were working for the lord that I would soon serve.

Around my fifth year, my mindset changed. It was my brother's last year, and there was no doubt that he'd turn into an auror or something equally noble. Suddenly, I found myself wanting to follow in his footsteps- I wanted to be with my older brother again, just like when we were younger. More than anything, I didn't want to show him the man I had become. I wanted to show him the man that I aspired to be.

So I waited. My brother _did_ indeed become an auror. Over the years, I gave into my peers and became and actual Death Eater. A few months later, I was in the Dark Lord's closest circle, and was killing muggles like they were cattle for slaughter. Every day I would shudder to think of what my brother would say if he saw me now. Then again, he was sitting in Azkaban for killing a man. No doubt it was for some bloody_noble _reason, though. I'd never seen him since.

After a year had come and gone, I found myself stepping back and seeing how brutal my work was. A cold shiver ran through me, and a stormy grey eye- remarkably like my brother's- pierced through me. Knowing what I had to do, I apparated home, leaving my duties, only imagining the punishment I would receive from my master. I step foot in the threshold, getting praise from the portraits, and headed upstairs to his room- he who'd led me this far.

Cautiously, I opened the door, half expecting to see him there, lounging on his bed. He wasn't. I saw pictures of his friends, muggles in bikinis, and a huge Gryffindor banner that took up half of the wall. With a plan in mind, I went downstairs. I stared at the holes in the tapestry, the places where it was burnt and broken. I fingered my name, and my brother's hole, remembering the very day that it had happened.

_~.~.~. "He did WHAT?" My dear mother screeched._

_Grabbing three howlers, she sent all of them to my rebellious brother, screaming her disgust and complaints into them. She then snatched her wand and marched to the tapestry where she conjured a flame. She stabbed at my brother's smirking face, effectively burning it. All that was left was a hole in the tapestry, and a small hole in my heart, although I didn't know it then._

_Hours later, we got his response. All he'd sent was a Gryffindor scarf.~.~.~._

I grabbed some parchment and a quill, etching out a note to whomever was brave enough to do what I was about to. If they'd made it all the way to my destination, they certainly deserved an explanation. Taking my mother's best locket, I shoved the note inside. I called Dobby to my side, and we apparated to the starting point of our journey. When we'd made it to the place where it was hidden, I got Dobby to drink the potion. Perhaps some of my old ways were coming back.

_~.~.~. "Please master, do not make Dobby drink the potion," Dobby pleaded as I poured the potion down his throat._

"_Just a few more sips," I said miserably._

_I couldn't stand what I was putting the poor creature through. As an act to redeem myself, I drank that last shell of water._

_I flashed back to every bad thing I'd ever done as that potion slid down my throat. Every person I'd killed, tortured, taunted- it all rushed back to me. The pain was too much. I took the locket that was in the basin and replaced it with my own._

"_Dobby?" I whispered._

"_Yes master?"_

"_I'm sorry. Take us home." ~.~.~._

He was coming. I could feel it. The master I'd served faithfully for almost my whole life was coming. It would be the last time I saw him- anyone for that matter. I would nobly die, though. No begging, bribing, or pleading. That was the plan I had set in my mind, anyway. I'd served my ultimate purpose- Sirius would be proud.

Sirius. The name I'd never thought, mentioned, or heard for too long. Before, I'd never wanted to see him again, but lately, I had not wanted to tarnish, to dishonor, his name. Too many had. I knew he was out there, and I'd meet up with him again someday.

I heard footsteps at the door, and I chucked my wand into the fire so that I wouldn't fight back or rebel. I'd go down like a man- a true man- like I'd dreamed. My wand made one last rebellious spark as the door opened. Sirius would be proud.


	9. Albus Severus Potter by Dest

**Albus Severus Potter**

**By: Amortentia-of-Nyx (Dest) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

As Albus walked onto the train for the last, but first time in his life, the last six years flashed before his eyes. Everything was perfect. Or so he thought. He was loving life at least before last year he was. Now, however, everything was changing. Everything did change. He was the only Potter left in the world. The last of his family. His eyes probably still had water in them and it happened almost a year ago. But today, was the day he was going to start anew. He had come back to Hogwarts to finish his education. Simple as that. After, he had no clue.

"Albus?" A shocked voice came from behind him. He needn't look to know who had called out to him. No matter how long it had been since they had talked.

"What do you want Scorpius," His voice was cold, and hard. As if he was talking to a loathsome enemy instead of his best friend.

"Chill, mate, it's just me," Scorpius responded in a stunned voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just, well I haven't exactly talked to too many people since. Ya know?" Albus explained in a low and depressed voice.

"Mate, what happened to you. You look dead on your feet. The Albus I know should be jumping up and down because he was going to Hogwarts. Not the other way around. You look like you want to be dead. That fire was an accident. It wasn't your fault and just because you got out of it because your dad and mom risked their lives doesn't mean their deaths were your fault. You know that right?" Scorpius whispered the last part as an add on. Something that should already be known but wasn't sure if it was.

Scorpius knew when he heard the news that Albus wasn't going to be the same, but never in a million years did he picture him like this. It was unbearable. Albus didn't even respond to that. He just continued to walk towards the train.

Albus knew that when Scorpius finished his statement his eyes would be glowering. Hard with pain and misery. The whole time, Albus thought one thing. _**This is a new start**_**.** _**A way to start my life over and make it into what I wanted it to be. **_What that was he had no clue. Perhaps he would become an Auror, if he had good enough grades. Maybe he couldn't, though. Maybe he couldn't go in the profession his father had. So many memories, all fresh in his mind, as if they had happened hours ago, or days even. Not years, like they had.

Albus couldn't even think of the things that had happened during his school years. His childhood was what stuck out with him. The memories of which his father and mother and siblings were in. Not the ones with Scorpius. He loved them all, and they had all left them. He was the reason two of them had died. If they hadn't sacrificed themselves to save him, he would be dead, instead of them. Which is why he is taking this so hard. Although who wouldn't take the fact that Lily, James, Harry, and Ginny are all dead. Fiendfyre is very uncommon, but not unheard of. How it started was a mystery in itself. Lily, she had never graduated from Hogwarts. Never got to have fun with magic and do it outside school, never got to apparate. James, he was just starting up his career. Granted he was just following after Uncle George, but he would never know what it was like running a joke shop. His dad was in the prime of his life. He had just became head Auror and loved what he did. His mom had just made captaincy of the Holyhead Harpies, which has been her goal since she was little. Everything was perfect. Then everything evaporated in the puff of black smoke that surrounded the house that night. Albus remembers it perfectly.

_ "Lily! Run!" Albus had yelled to his sister in an attempt to get her out safely._

_ "Albus! James is still back there!" She had called back to him worryingly. Albus had turned in every direction in search of him, but he was no where to be seen. Later, Albus realizes that he is probably already dead. Albus proceeded with his sister's hand clasped in his own, hoping to keep hold of the bond long enough to get out of the house safely. His parents had yet to be seen. _

_ Then, out of no where part of the house had fallen. Lily was crushed. Right before his eyes. This tormented Albus later. Watching his sister die before his eyes. Tears streaming down his face, almost ready to just give up, he continued through the demolished house. _

_ "Mum! Dad! MUM! DAD!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in an attempt to find them. Hoping they were still alive. _

_ "Albus!" He heard the soft reply of his mother coming from the area the kitchen used to be. _

_ "Mum!" Albus exclaimed as he made his way towards her. He searched for another minute before finding them. They were back to back fighting the fire. Together. The last thing they would do together. Ever. They weren't doing much. The fire was still advancing, still tearing up his home. Ruining his life. _

_ "Albus, we can hold off the fire for a second so you can run out the back door. That's all though. Where are your sister and brother?" His dad had asked him. Tears came back to run down his face. _

_ "I don't know where James is. I haven't seen him. Lily. Part of the house collapsed. I couldn't save her, dad," he replied as his voice cracked toward the end. He could have swore that a finished tear had began to form in his eyes too._

_ "Okay, just get out of here safely, Al," he told him. "Be brave and don't worry about us too much. Live life as though this had never happened. Be happy. To the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure," His dad had muttered to him. "I love you son."_

_ "As I do too Al," his mother had joined in, tear stains on her cheeks. _

_ "I love you both, so much." It was after that that he heard a shout of "NOW" echo across the demolished house. He saw an opening in the fire that lead to the back yard. He ran as fast as he could. And saw his parents grabbing each other before getting ready to die. _

The first time, Albus had actually relived it. It felt good somehow. Content. Almost as if he was supposed to do that. Supposed to relive what was now his worst focused on what his father had said to him about being happy and moving on. He knew it would be hard, but he would try. He would do anything for his father. If that meant forgetting about this, then he would do it. He would forget about it and live life happily, not sullen and depressed like he has been for the past six months.

"Scorp?" Albus called over to his best friend sitting on the other side of the compartment. He looked stunned. Scorpius hadn't heard Al talk normally to him in a very long time. Let along talk to him at all. Not unless he started the conversation.

"Al?" he murmured, a little weary at the sudden change of tone to his voice.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Albus told him gleefully. Smiling when he finished in anticipation of what Scorpius would reply. Instead of saying something first, Scorpius showed Al how much he loved having the real Al back. He got up and hugged him. Hugged him like a brother and in a lot of ways he was his brother.

"It's good to have to back Al. I've missed my best friend. Rose will be thrilled! So will Samantha." Ah, Sam. Albus' girlfriend. Was she still his girlfriend after not talking to her in four months or so? "She's not mad by the way," Scorpius answered Albus' unasked question. To that. Albus smiled bigger than he had in a long time and that smile stayed on his face the whole train ride back to Hogwarts. Or as Albus like's to call it. His start to a new life. A new beginning.

**Theme: A new start**


	10. Andromeda Black by Julia Claire

**Shattered**

******By: Julia Claire (Ravenclaw)**

Character: Andromeda Tonks

The moment she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt on her doorstep, she knew, because she saw it in his bleary, grief-stricken eyes, because there would only be one reason he would come to see her now – if there wasn't anyone else to break the news.

His robes were ripped, and there were large, red gashes on his left arm, a small trickle of blood dripping down onto her white carpet. Under any other circumstances, she'd have flown into a rage about the stain he was causing in her spotless house, but now, she hardly cared.

"Andromeda," he said, his normally calming, low voice an octave-too-high squawk. "I'm sorry. They – I'm here to..."

She wanted to snap at him, curse and yell and scream at him to _spit it out already_! But she was breathless with fear, anticipation, _grief_ for the words she knew were going to come out of his mouth.

"Tonks – Nymphadora – and Remus... " He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Andromeda. They're… they're dead."

It was no surprise; she had prepared herself for it, but still she flinched, still her heart shattered into pieces, still she cried out as the last bit of hope she'd held so tightly, unwillingly, disappeared.

"Andromeda," he said, after a moment, his mouth gaping open, seeming at a loss for what to say. "If there's anything…"

She took a deep breath, feeling suffocated. "I just need… to be… alone."

She can hear his shaky footsteps, hear him deliberate, and at last, sighing, give in. "All right," he said.

The door closed, and her world, pieced together by mere threads – somehow, his presence had allowed her to hold it together – shattered, pieces of glass raining down upon her, piercing every inch of her skin (every inch of her heart).

Sliding slowly to the floor, she closed her eyes, expecting to find some solace there, some piece of calm, or darkness, to take shelter in, but she could find no peace, but only swirls and disconnected lines and shapes with odd angles, the faces, the people, she would never see again (not in this life).

Why was she always left behind?

* * *

How could she _get up_, now?

How could she _go on_?

It wasn't fair, she thought, knowing it was stupid, childish, because the world wasn't fair, and that was that. But most people never lost their families at all, and she had lost hers twice.

She recalled the way she'd waved, so ironically, at her family, the few belongings she cared about in her arms, before slipping easily out the door.

She'd cried that day, for them, even though she hated them, even though she knew they didn't love her all that much, not like they were supposed to. Ted had comforted her, for once serious, not cracking a joke, simply putting her big arms around her and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

He'd always been there for her, a solid rock, a sturdy foundation amidst all the turmoil, and now he was gone, and she could hardly stand for herself, was shaky, teetering on the edge…

She'd loved him so much.

She'd loved them all so much, and she suddenly wished she told them that more. Her long sharp nails dug into her palm, as she clenched her fist…

Nymphadora was never coming home. Her brilliant, shining daughter, with her vibrant hair and her noise and her messes and her clumsiness, would never knock over another of Andromeda's teacups. She was forever shattering things, forever breaking them… so this end was fitting, wasn't it, that her mother's whole world would fall to pieces as she left it?

How they'd argued sometimes, how many times they'd clashed in the kitchen while Ted glanced over his newspaper, rolling her eyes and chuckling. They'd disagreed over everything from the color of her hair to the state of her room to her _name_, Andromeda's cool disapproval, her levelheadedness, always serving as such a stark contrast to Nymphadora's fiery, carefree ways.

Her daughter had been so excited to be a mother – in her nervous, cheery, bumbling way. Her face had shone so brightly when she held Teddy for the first time, even framed by her tired, limp, blond hair. Giving birth had temporily robbed her of her Metamorphmagus powers. She'd had such great plans for him, when he grew up, and now, she would never get to see do any of it.

Nymphadora been a much better person, a better woman, than Andromeda knew she would ever be. She had not just left, when she saw something wrong, but had stood her ground and fought against it, not just in going off to fight at Hogwarts, but in joining the Order and being an Auror and loving Remus, the man she saw behind the werewolf.

Andromeda had been so disappointed, at first, when she saw her daughter's choice, an old tired man with poor, ragged robes and graying hair, and a terrible secret. She knew she was a hypocrite for it, but she couldn't help but be a little reserved with him, the first few times she met him, couldn't help but think that Nymphadora deserved someone better. She'd agreed, quietly, privately, when he'd blamed himself for Nymphadora's pregnancy, was glad when he seemed so intent on leaving.

She'd changed her mind, though, slowly, when she started to know him, and not just his appearances, as the small prejudices she'd harbored since her childhood slowly floated away. He was a brave man, and he loved her daughter, and when Andromeda watched his face light up when he held his son, the lines in his face seemingly erased, being the father he had never dared to hope he could become, she understood why Nymphadora loved him too.

She wished she'd gotten the chance to tell him she couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law.

She wished she'd gotten the chance to tell them all that – that she couldn't have asked for a better family.

Dissolving into tears, she couldn't fathom how she could ever go on, without them.

* * *

It had been several hours now since Kingsley had come, and she was lying in a heap on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her at odd angles, her hair splayed on the carpet, her robes ruffled and folded, bunched up around her midriff, not properly covering her thighs. If anyone had entered the house, they surely would not have believed that it was her, Andromeda Tonks, looking like such a mess. She didn't care.

She had stopped crying, at last, and the house was very quiet (too quiet), and she had nearly forgotten she wasn't completely alone until the sniffling, thin cry of a baby pierced the silence. Still, she didn't move from the floor, letting his cries wash over her, unable to summon the strength to get up, unable to bear the world with this new Teddy, this new baby, this new Metamormagus, this new family… She'd done it all before; she didn't want to have to live through it again, to start anew.

But she couldn't leave Teddy crying by himself forever, so she got to her feet and brushed herself off the best she could and walked to his nursery, feeling as if it took an age to do so, each step an effort, a hardship.

Too little to know that she was no his mother, much less to know that he had become an orphan while he slept, he stopped crying when she held him in her arms, rocking him gently, as slowly, painfully, the world spun on.


	11. Kreacher by Slytherin Head

**Kreacher's Second Chance**

**By: Slytherin Head (Monse)**

**Character: Kreacher**

He had always thought he was a great house-elf... always there when his masters needed him, obeying every one of their commands and even fulfilling the punishments they set out for him when he was a bad elf. He never once thought that there was a better life than the one he had before his Mistress died, and the Noble house of Black became nothing but a shell of its former glory.

He would live the remainder of his days in the house, and once he was dead, well, he hoped someone would put his head on to the wall next to his ancestors. He didn't want to be the last of his line to not have the honor of being on the wall.

Kreacher knew that the oldest and remaining sons of the Black's would have been more than happy to have chopped his head off. He never liked the oldest of the Black boys. His master Regulus was kind and the perfect son. While master Sirius, was everything his name was not. He placed shame in the house of Black when the Sorting Hat sorted him in Gryffindor, and when news of his arrest was leaked, well, Kreacher was just glad his Mistress had passed through the veil already.

He never thought that once again he would have a master which would bring him pride at serving him. That is, until Harry Potter became his new master.

The day the old wizard, Dumbledore, had told him he belonged to the Potter boy, that had been the most tragic day indeed for Kreacher. He could already see it, the Potter boy would treat him just like his old master Sirius did. He would call him names and kick him around the house. He would wish him death, and a painful one at that. He was just lucky the boy had school, or he might take a leaf out of the Weasley's book and place pranks for him all around the house. He still had marks from their last prank that he found shortly after Christmas.

But he was wrong about the boy. He wasn't sent to live in the House of Black and forgotten. The boy had sent him to work at Hogwarts, where there was always something to do. He still thought the boy was a rotten brat, but the more time he spent around the loony Dobby the more he heard about how great the Potter boy was. He didn't want freedom like Dobby, but he wanted a kind master.

When the boy had asked him to follow the Malfoy heir, Kreacher began to think that he was right and that the boy was rotten. No one with the proper upbringing would spy on someone with such noble blood as a Malfoy.

It wasn't till after the Headmaster's death that Kreacher began to see the Potter boy in a different light. When he had told him that they knew of the Horcruxes and wanted to finish the job his master Regulus had started, Kreacher had hope again. His master Potter had sent him to find the one who had stolen the necklace, and he had found him. He even hit Mundungus in the head with a frying pan for not giving his master the information he wanted.

Afterward, as they spent their time in Grimmauld Place, devising their plant to take the necklace back, Kreacher made sure the house was kept clean and that his master and his friends had food to eat. Kreacher was even beginning to warm up to the Mudblood.

He had been there in the hallway awaiting his master's return from the Ministry, when out of nowhere four people appeared. He had quickly sent a hex at the man holding on to the Mudblood and helped them escape. The man who he had hexed had looked at him and tried to question Kreacher. But the old elf clicked his fingers and took refuge within Hogwarts.

He, along with the Hogwarts house-elves, kept an ear on the news. Each and everyone hoping to hear news about Harry Potter. When days passed and no one had heard anything about him, the rest of the elves began to lose hope. Kreacher and Dobby, on the other hand, took that as good news. It meant that Harry Potter was still alive and that he was still fighting again the monster that called himself Voldemort.

When the day of the battle came, Kreacher gathered the house-elves, telling them to take hold of anything that could be used as weapons. He told them that any who did not wish to die should leave immediately. Turning his back, he was please when he didn't hear anyone popping out of the castle.

Fixing his locket, he held tightly to the pan in his hand and ran out the doors ready to defend his Masters.

After the battle, he had given the elves that had died a funeral. He didn't think taking their heads and nailing them to the walls was something his master would approve of. He had ordered the rest to help those in need, and he had gone to the kitchens to do the only thing he could think of to help his master, he made him a sandwich.

* * *

_Nineteen-years later:_

"James, Al! Hurry up you two, or we'll miss the train!"

Kreacher looked on from his small chair near the fire as his master's family rushed to catch the Hogwarts Express. It was the same as it had been the year before, and he knew it would the same scene as the years pass.

Getting up from his chair he walked to where the trunks were and moved them away from the stairs. It wouldn't do if one of the young masters fell and broke a leg.

"Kreacher! Don't worry about it. I don't want you to overwork yourself," Harry said. He took out his wand and with a flick, all of the trunks were sent to the car. "Are, you sure you want to go and work with the other house-elves at Hogwarts? I mean, you can stay here with Winky, where there's less things to clean, and you don't have to deal with eight-hundred screaming kids."

Kreacher simply smiled and nodded his head. Even if he was nearing his time, he would make sure that he served all three of the young masters as he should have treated their father the moment Kreacher met him.

For him, it was his second chance at life.


End file.
